


hooray for insomnia and mild sleep paralysis

by skziro



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, a tiny bit of language, i dont know what this is but maybe youll enjoy it lol, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skziro/pseuds/skziro
Summary: “can’t sleep?”“no.”“me neither.”MILD SILENCE“are babies born without kneecaps?”





	hooray for insomnia and mild sleep paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> im back
> 
> unmotivated as ever

changbin couldn’t sleep because his body wouldn’t let him. 

if he can’t sleep then he could at least move around or do something productive. but alas, he couldn’t because sleep paralysis. 

changbin wished someone else was awake and could talk. and he wished he could move. and he wished he wasn’t bored. 

one of those wishes came true. 

minho came in and threw himself on his bed. 

“hey.” he said like he _didn’t _just yeet himself onto the bed.

changbin blinked. “hi. what are you doing i thought you were sleeping like everyone else.” 

minho furrowed his eyebrows. “no one is here. it’s just us two.” 

huh. no wonder it was so silent.

“so you couldn’t sleep?” changbin asked.

“no.”

“me neither.” 

**MILD SILENCE**

“so are babies born without kneecaps?” changbin asked out of curiosity. minho smiled a little but it looked forced and confused as the same time. 

“i think they are born with kneecaps, but they develop them as they grow,” minho answered. “why would you ask that?” 

changbin shrugged. “i don’t know... curiosity.”

minho looked at changbin for the first time since he <strike>yoted </strike> came into the room. changbin looker back. it was weird. from the air. the feelings. the sleep paralysis. the eye contact. the electricity. 

“i like you y’know.” minho said. 

changbin chocked on his saliva. he sat up attempting to clear his throat. minho hit his back trying to help. oh his sleep paralysis is gone. but he is having a mental breakdown over the sudden straightforward confession. 

“you don’t have to like me back. but i just felt like i had to tell you.” minho explained, falling back onto the bed. changbin looked at the older with ‘what the fuckery’ written on his face. 

he wanted to say: ‘i like you too’

but he ended up saying: ‘thanks to you i had sleep paralysis. that’s my way of saying i like you back.’ 

minho chocked on his saliva. sitting up, coughing, he tried to clear his throat. changbin helped minho breathe again by hitting his back the same way minho did when changbin chocked on his saliva. minho cleared his throat. 

“thanks to you i can breathe again,” minho said. his voice, even though near dying, made him sound attractive. _more _attractive. “also to even it up i think i should do this.”

“do wha-”

changbin couldn’t finish his sentence because minho’s lips were on his. he didn’t break away. it was perfect. it was a little wet also, but it’s fine. it was their own perfect, A TINY BIT WET, first kiss. 


End file.
